1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods and materials for the treatment of depression or mood disorder. More particularly, the invention relates to the treatment of mild to moderate depression or mood disorder by a novel composition of Hypericum perforalum, Griffonia Simplicifolia, and/or specific vitamins. The present invention relates to tablets, capsules, tinctures, or syrup containing a specific amount of Hypericum perforalum, Griffonia Simplicifolia, and/or specific vitamins for internal use.
2. Background Information
Depression is the most common mood disorder in the modern world. There are a variety of types and levels of depression. The spectrum of depression can range from a condition that is temporary, lasting a few days, to clinical depression that can be a much more serious disorder. This medical disorder can be characterized by persistent severe feelings of worthlessness, guilt, sadness, helplessness, and hopelessness. Common symptoms can include inactivity, difficulty thinking or concentrating, appetite changes, sleep disturbances, and suicidal tendencies. There are several theories that postulate why depression exists. Stressful life style, diet, chemical imbalances, and traumatic events are all thought to cause depression. Although the mechanisms of depression are not completely understood, therapies are available to treat this disorder. Treatments typically involve using antidepressant drugs in combination with counseling.
Approximately seventeen million Americans suffer from clinical depression and over twenty-eight million Americans take antidepressant drugs. Modern drugs focus on manipulating neurotransmitter levels in the brain. The most commonly used drugs are Prozac, Zoloft, and Paxil, which predominately work by increasing serotonin levels either by inhibiting the reuptake of serotonin or preventing serotonin breakdown. Most prescriptions can be expensive and patients can experience unwanted side effects from these medications. In addition, some of these medications can become ineffective after prolonged use.